Shadow Fox
by Cajai
Summary: YAOI or HET undecided, Seven years ago after an assassination attempt Naruto was removed from his team and strangely disappeared. Now nineteen years old, he has returned as Councilor Danzo’s Shadow Fox.


**SHADOW FOX**

_By Cajai_

Rate Mature

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Action. Mystery. Romance. Horror.

**Warnings:** YAOI or HET (Depends on how the story progresses.. and help from your suggestions), violence, cursing, character deaths. Gore. AU. OOC. OC. .. Can't think of more right now… so more later I guess.

**Summary:** YAOI or HET undecided, Seven years ago after an assassination attempt Naruto was removed from his team and strangely disappeared. Now nineteen years old, he has returned as Councilor Danzo's Shadow Fox.

**PROLOGUE**

**Dear Successor,**

If you have received this letter then I died without revealing to you Konoha's greatest weapon and my greatest regret.

**October 11th 11:30 pm- ** _Project Shadow Fox_ was commenced. The Child vessel of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Uzumaki Naruto (twelve years old) was removed from his Genin team composed of Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura after an assassination attempt on his life. Having no choice I gave the custody of the child to Councilor Danzo. Knowing consciously that Naruto was about to be turned into a living weapon.

**March 12th 1:00 am-** I was informed that the seal had been experimented on allowing the _mergence to accelerate _had finally been completed. **5:00am **the mergence was complete. Testing over the next weeks revealed that Naruto, who we now call _Shadow Fox_ was physical altered. His speed is on par if not faster than the Hiraishin no Jutsu, his strength tripled, he can lift over five tons of steel, his reflexes and agility are unmatched and his sense and stamina are inhuman. His hybrid chakra reserve knows no bounds. His Chakra control is perfect and his chakra elements have gone from one element to four (lightning, wind, earth and fire). He gained the ability of shape shifting from the fox and he awakened his latent Kekkei Genkai, the Chisho-joukei (Blood-sight). Refer to article about Chisho-joukei at the bottom of this note. _Appearance alterations:_ elongated canines, elongated fingers with claw like nails, elongate toes with claw-like toenails, Almond shaped red eyes and deeper 'whiskers'. Training will now commence.

**July 15th 7:05 am-** Training complete. IQ conditioning complete. Emotional conditioning complete. Noted abilities: Reads muscles for both emotion and movement, performing jutsus without focusing seals and developed photographic memory. _Taijutsu:_ His Clan taijutsu Sidewinder, the Striker-Shatter, and Standard Hunter Nin taijutsu. _Ninjutsu:_ 12 SS-Class jutsus, 26 S-class jutsus, 47 A-class jutsus, 32 B-class jutsus, 14 C-class Jutsus, 38 D class jutsus. Signature Ninjutsus: 15 SS-class jutsus, 43 S-class jutsus, 24 A-class jutsus and 38 B-class jutsus. _Genjutsu:_ 3 SS-class jutsus, 4 S-class jutsus, 6 A-class jutsus, 12 B-class and 22 C-class. **_"He's like a machine devouring jutsu after jutsu and not stopping." –_** Quote Danzo on tour of his facility.

**August 31st 1:00 am- **First long term mission. Infiltrate the Village Hidden in the Sound as a spy and prepare to wipe out the Village Hidden in the Sound and the **Sanin Orochimaru**.

If the mission assigned on August 31st has been complete, this scroll will be able to be accessed by the current Hokage. Furthermore if five years have passed since the first date, Shadow Fox is now in your custody.

-The Third Hokage

Sarutobi

**Chisho-joukei:**

With the Chisho-joukei the user can see the circulator system and organs, he/she performs taijutsu called sidewinder much like the gentle fist that allows him/her to destroy organ with a simple touch or shut down parts of the opponent's body, which need to be later amputated, unless a medic ninja and only a medic ninja to heal all of the opponent's blood vessels in twenty-four hours. The Organs are irreplaceable. Chisho-joukei also sees heat signatures at night. No genjutsu works on him/her, not even the fabled Mangekyo Sharingan.


End file.
